The Dressing Room
by lameninja
Summary: Nezumi invites Sion backstage after one of his performances. Unbeknownst to Sion, Eve has her evening in the dressing room planned out.


Hey, everyone! I'm back again with another installment of our roleplay. I may upload some more parts at some point. But this one can be a nice oneshot. It's from the same roleplay as my other fic "Taste of Perfection." I had such a positive response, I felt it necessary to upload another part as a thank you. If you haven't read that fic, please check it out! We worked really hard on it. It's our baby.  
This takes place a few weeks later.

I play Nezumi. Sion and Kyo are played by Selene-Soulwar. Kyo is an oc. He's just some little kid who's employed to do everything Nezumi wants.

Enjoy~

* * *

Hamlet was back on at the theatre, meaning every night sold out and Nezumi wasn't coming back until very late in the evening, thanks to adoring fans waiting around outside the theatre for the great Eve to step out and head home.

So annoying...he just wanted to get home and collapse on the bed and cuddle up to his lovely little companion.  
As a different strategy, Nezumi had left Sion a note saying he should come by after the performance, along with instructions of how to get passed the guards outside the backstage door.  
Hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult getting the albino inside the backstage area...

Wrapping a scarf around his head to hide his unusual hair (as instructed), Sion pocketed the note before closing the door and setting out into the night.

Twenty minutes (and an impulse buy) later, he was manoeuvring through narrow corridors, eyes lighting up when he finally spotted the door with 'Eve' scrawled onto it, raising his hand to knock.

With the play over and the audience pouring out of the theatre, Nezumi wandered back to his dressing room, slumping onto the chair in front of his dressing table.  
The performance had gone well and it had been the third day in a row they'd sold out. It was no wonder the manager had decided to bring it back to the theatre and it had definitely been a wise choice.  
Maybe this week Nezumi would be able to buy the groceries and let Sion treat himself...

Speaking of which, he was supposed to be arriving soon.  
Quickly getting out of his seat, he began tidying up, not bothering to get out of his costume for ease of movement. Several books that had been brought from home to be read during intervals and such had begun to pile up on the small sofa by the costume rack. They were promptly moved onto the floor and out of the way.  
Right now to-

Nezumi turned his head to look at the door, glancing at the clock on the wall.

That probably was Sion...  
Quickly sliding one side of the dress off his shoulder, the dark haired male moved to open the door, peering through a crack.  
'Sion, it's not good manners to interrupt a lady whilst she's changing,' he murmured, tutting as he shook his head in faux disappointment before grabbing the other's arm and tugging him into the room, locking the door behind him.

The crowds have been insane. And those guards were terrifying. He hated to think what would have happened if they would have caught him sneaking in...

His thoughts were cut off as the door creaked open, revealing familiar, elegant eyes outlined with kohl - a flash of pale skin - and painted red lips pulled into a very familiar scowl - before he was promptly tugged inside.

It was a small dressing room - that being said, it wasn't much smaller than their little room underground.  
It even had a sofa, no windows and books everywhere.

"A...apologies, Milady." Sion managed after a pause, smiling a little as he pulled himself up straight, offering a little bow to the other. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my enthusiasm."  
Thank you for letting me come see you.

And it seemed like Nezumi was slowly getting over whatever...issue he had with Sion seeing him dressed up as Eve, as he was still clad in full costume.  
Still impossibly beautiful.  
But whilst the painted fragile charms took his breath away, it was the confident stance and the teasing, almost haughty glance in those eyes that flooded him with warmth, chest tightening with affection.  
"I hope this will help appease you." the albino added, almost as an afterthought, reaching into the inner pocket of his coat and presenting his companion with a long-stemmed rose, bowing his head once more.  
"Congratulations on the performance."

Considering Sion's arrival hadn't been delayed or anything, Nezumi could safely assume that his plan of sneaking the other in relatively undetected had gone rather smoothly.  
And he was glad it had. Seriously, he'd much rather spend the next hour or so with good company rather than Kyo or some sleazy fans.  
Thank you for coming...really...it feels like I haven't been able to spend any time with you these past few weeks...cuddling up to your sleeping body at night just doesn't cut it...even when it does make my chest flood with warmness when you move closer to me...

Grey eyes blinked a few times at the sight of the small gift, carefully reaching out to take it.  
How...thoughtful...it was a surprise the thing wasn't damaged after being put in the albino's pocket.  
Nezumi smiled gently, leaning forward to give the other male a soft peck on the lips. 'Thank you...it's very sweet,' he replied, moving over to his dressing table, placing the flower in a small vase on the side. He then sat back down on his stool, accidentally on purpose letting the dress slide further off his shoulder. 'You still okay with coming here? Wasn't too much trouble for you?'  
Not like the dark haired male would let Sion leave now anyway...Plus, Sion should be happy he was here. He always went on about how much he wanted to see Nezumi perform...Surely it was sufficient that he was in Eve's dressing room, still fresh from the performance. If anything this should be a huge treat for the albino.

He was actually quite surprised the changing room didn't have any flowers in it already. With all of Eve's admirers - and oh boy, were there /many/ - Sion figured there'd be a bouquet or two sent to Nezumi's dressing room.  
However, his was the only one in the room.  
That little observation - accompanied by the grateful words and the gentle kiss - only served to elate the albino further.

...and if he was really honest, he was a little happy none of Eve's fans seemed to push the boundaries set. Some of them...a lot of them...were...quite...frightening.  
Rikiga-san's questionable behaviour had nothing on them.

"You're most welcome." he replied once the other had pulled back, blinking a little at the foreign feeling. Wiping his thumb over his lower lip, Sion was a little alarmed to see the red stains on it - until he glanced back up at his companion and put two and two together.  
Of course.  
Funnily enough, the deep crimson colour that made most of the ladies of the trade look...well, quite 'trashy', it only served to make Nezumi all the more alluring, contrasting beautifully against his ivory skin.

And speaking of skin - wow. That dress really _was_ loose, wasn't it...? That, or gravity was just intent on treating Sion to a gorgeous view.  
"Oh, no, no trouble at all!" he quickly replied, trying very hard not to stare. "Everything went fine - and I'm really glad you let me come here!"

Glancing at his companion through the mirror, Nezumi motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa, whilst he began sliding the hair clips out of his fringe. Heh...it seemed Sion had noticed the looseness of the dress. It was tempting just to slide it off his other shoulder too, but that'd make his intentions just a little _too_ obvious.  
Hm...should he leave his make-up on?...Actually...yes..Sion would look lovely with lipstick smeared over his face.  
'I'm glad you came,' he replied, carefully placing the hair clips back in their case before slowly getting to his feet, facing the other male. 'It's the perfect opportunity for me to put all I've been teaching you these past few weeks to the test.' His voice dropped an octave, mimicking that of how it usually got when things were getting a little steamy.  
Anyone with their ear pressed up against the door would be in for a treat.  
Nezumi slowly began to pull on the small bows on his shoulders, letting the silky blue fabric fall and pool around the hem of the dress. 'Even though this dress is very thin, it gets so hot under the stage lights,' he murmured, turning away so that his back was to the albino. 'Kind of reminds me of when we get lost in the moment, you know?'

Huh...this sofa was surprisingly comfy. Had that little bounce in the seat that the sofa back at home sorely lacked.  
Absentmindedly pressing a palm against the material, Sion grinned, opening his mouth to reply - and then Nezumi finished his sentence and his words promptly died in his throat, his heart jumping up to take their place.

There was something terribly confusing and terribly sexy about seeing Nezumi's strong, unmistakably male physique slowly wrap out of the feminine covers.  
Accompanied by that voice that send those pesky shivers down his spine.  
Even if he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
"N-nezumi." he began, swallowing to clear his throat a little awkwardly, feeling his face heat up a little at the words and implications. "W...what are you..."

Surely he wasn't going to go ahead and do anything like - they were where he _worked_ - a place he didn't let Sion near usually - in his dressing room, of all places, with those paper-thin walls and the crowd bustling outside...

Even though Nezumi could definitely hear how nervous and unsure of what to do Sion sounded, he didn't stop. It wouldn't take much coaxing to persuade him into thinking that this was a very, very good idea.  
Plus, this would be the perfect opportunity to see what Sion could do with that divine blessing of his.  
The thin straps of his dress were shrugged off and it slid down the young actor's body and onto the floor, revealing that he had been wearing women's underwear too, just to finish off the illusion he pulled off flawlessly, that only his voice could give away.  
'I've been thinking about you a lot,' he said quietly, making sure his voice wasn't passing through the walls. '...I've been thinking about the perfect way to pounce on you...catch you unawares and impale myself on you.' Slowly, Nezumi stuck out his rear and began lowering the panties, absently chucking them in Sion's direction before turning to face him, approaching slowly, finding himself fighting back the urge to get down on his hands and knees and crawl over to the sofa. 'I want to do that now. Will you let me?' The dark haired male slid into the other's lap, cupping both of his cheeks delicately. 'Will you let me show you exactly how to use what you have hidden from sight?'

He couldn't move.  
It was as if the dark-haired male had paralysed him once again - even without having to touch him.

Unable to bite back a small noise when the dress tumbled to the floor, Sion unconsciously tightened his grip on the loose fabric of the couch, feeling his mouth go dry as his companion continued to supply with him with sinful words and images that made his blood boil.  
It was the flurry of silk and the underwear landing on his shoulder that broke the albino out of his trance, making him jump - and successfully dislocating the garment in the process before pale skin obstructed his view and he was pinned down once more.  
Nezumi had set the perfect trap - lured him in with his usual stealth and precision - and Sion had walked straight into it - blindly and willingly.

Because really.

How could he say no?

How could he - with Nezumi's warm weight pressing down onto him, strong thighs clamping down on his own, those grey eyes he loved so much practically glowing with arrogant lust - push the other away with words of reason?  
So Sion just swallowed again - mouth suddenly dry - and nodded, sliding his hands along the other's exposed back, tilting his head a little as the taller male dipped his head.  
"...you're going to kill me like this one day." he whispered, voice breathless and overwhelmed before he moved and claimed the other's lips, nails digging into his back.

Of course he wasn't going to say no. Even if he did say no, Nezumi would've attacked his mouth anyway before chucking him out, just to make it look like something had happened at least.  
And then upon arriving home later, he'd continue to bully the smaller male, bringing up how annoyed he was about not getting any tonight.  
Honestly, Sion would be a fool to deny this. /Eve/ was sitting on his lap, completely naked. Men dreamt about being in this situation and the albino was just having it shoved on a plate in front of him. Thankfully, this trap was to his tastes, it seemed.  
Nezumi eagerly returned the kiss, holding back any moans his body was ordering him to make, his hands sliding down to unzip the other's trousers, rubbing at the bulge in his pants.  
'I'll kill you if you make a sound, how about that?' Just another part of this test. Nezumi had a reputation to uphold and if anyone heard him having sex in his dressing room, he'd probably get fired...or at least a finger wag. 'Just remember what we practised. Let the sounds get caught in your throat.'  
Whether or not Sion would actually remember these techniques when it was actually came down to it was a different story. Honestly, this partly felt like an exam...and partly felt like the perfect opportunity to ride the other male.  
Still, the fact they were doing this with such high chance of getting caught was giving the dark haired male such a rush. He just wanted to rip the albino's clothes off that instant. 'Sion...hurry up and undress...and start touching me...I'm your toy for tonight. Play with me.'

Per usual, Nezumi's games had horrendously difficult rules.

"Please don't." he managed to whisper once they broke apart, quickly biting his lip when a moan bubbled up in his throat, continuing when he deemed in safe to open his mouth again. "I'm sure a dead body in your dressing room wouldn't be good for your career."  
Not to mention, seeing as the dark-haired male was neither too mad nor delusional, Sion would not be waiting for him back at home if something like that happened.

Nope. He really would be dead.

Not that Nezumi was doing anything to help prevent from the albino ending up like that, talented tongue twisting against his own, long fingers wrapping around his arousal.  
He really, really, _really_ hoped the door was locked.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Sion pulled back a little so he could tug his coat off and his shirt open, shifting to accommodate the other better. He found that kisses were the best way of muffling any noise either of them made - so he pressed their lips together insistently, ignoring the fact red lipstick was steadily getting smeared over his cheeks and his chin.  
...play with him, huh?  
Leaving any visible marks would probably warrant an execution too.

With that in mind, Sion dipped his head and bit down on a patch of skin just below the other's collarbone, hands circling bony hips before sliding back to grasp his ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh rhythmically.

Of course it wouldn't be good for his career. Hence why they were trying to avoid any deaths by keeping as quiet as possible.  
Plus, it'd kinda suck if he ended up killing Sion...because then who could he cuddle at night? And who would cook him dinner? And look up at him all cute in those enormous red eyes...  
Anyway, enough talking about Sion dying. Coz that's not something that Nezumi was planning on witnessing in the near future...  
Letting his hands leave the other's crotch, he symmetrically ran his hands up Sion's arms, easing his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall onto the sofa before letting them return to the task of removing the other's cock from its bindings within his underwear, giving it a few teasing strokes before the kiss was broken.  
Oh, how Nezumi wanted to moan...cry out...pant harshly...it seemed like heavy breathing was all he was allowed to do at this moment in time. It was proving to be more difficult than first anticipated...  
Greyish eyes widened, teeth sinking into red lips at the sudden attention his rear was getting. F-fuck...he...he really had improved. Sion was no longer the writhing mess, crying out for more as his body jerked endlessly...no, he was in total control now.  
And Nezumi really wanted to let him know that.  
'It's all up to you...when you start fucking me,' he whispered. 'But please...finger me first...really hard.'

If Nezumi was so concerned about upholding his image as the finest actor who dragged it up for Shakespeare, he shouldn't have pounced on his companion in the changing room.  
But I digress. Neither party was complaining.  
He was vaguely aware of his clothing being stripped and tugged away, attention focused on the male in his lap, and the task of bringing the other as much pleasure as he could.  
Nezumi's skin - firm and smooth, red marks blossoming up against white - Nezumi's scent, Nezumi's voice - low and breathless and warm against his ear.  
If his attention strayed anywhere else, he knew he wouldn't be able to obey the other's request to keep quiet and in control.

Scraping his teeth against a nipple, Sion hummed his consent to the dark-haired male's words, one hand sliding along a trembling thigh to lightly stroke the other's erection, rubbing his fingers against the leaking slit until he deemed them sufficiently slick.  
Right...time to put another one of those little late night 'lessons' into practice.  
Tilting his head, he nibbled on the taller male's lower lip before claiming his lips once more, rubbing his fingers against the other's entrance before carefully pushing one inside.  
The response was instantaneous - and Sion could not bite back a soft moan as Nezumi curled into him, face contorted in a manner that made his abdomen clench.  
Biting any other noises down, the albino focused on fulfilling the other's earlier wish instead, hand steadily picking up the pace as the taller male rocked against him.

Oh, God...he was really going to die.

Although his senses were dulled by the delicious pleasure engulfing him and the fact that Sion was being so fucking sexy right now, Nezumi could swear he could hear some creeping behind the door. The light visible under it was also dimmed by something.  
Someone was probably there...someone who didn't want to knock on the door...  
He leant in closer to the albino, whispering in his ear. 'Keep your breath steady.' Sure they were probably being spied on, but there was no way Nezumi was going to stop now, nor was he going to let Sion stop. Not when he was-

Oh.

Sinking his nails into the other's back, the dark haired male rolled his head back, mouth parting in a silent moan as he rocked hard against the other's hand, those fingers brushing against just the right spot. His erection twitched keenly, a small line of precum dripping onto Sion's trousers.  
Cloudy grey eyes locked onto red before he leant back down, attacking the other's stained mouth eagerly, nibbling and chewing on his bottom lip, making sure to keep eyecontact the whole time. 'I need you, Sion...' he whispered breathlessly, rolling his hips downwards, desperate for more. 'I need you...inside...hurry.'

Easier said than done.  
Then again, he thought hazily, eyes fixed on the dark-haired male's features, Nezumi seemed to have his cries under control.  
It's a pity he couldn't hear his voice...that lovely, composed, deep voice, splitting apart at the seams, crying out breathlessly...  
That thought made his grip on the other tighten, crimson eyes fluttering shut with the effort to keep himself from doing something rash and stupid.  
Like groaning aloud, or grasping Nezumi's hips and slamming him into the couch.

There would be another place, and another time.

But right now, his breath was being steadily sucked away from him, hips grinding against his own, and he wanted nothing else then to throw caution to the wind and just obey the taller male's hastily whispered wishes.  
Pulling his fingers free, Sion gripped the other, guiding him into the proper position before loosening his grip and allowing Nezumi to impale himself.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit - his lip was bleeding, and he must have looked a sight no doubt, with all these various red stains everywhere - oh, God, he was going to loose it -

"Fuck." he hissed, voice sounding almost pained as he struggled to keep his breathing in check, nails embedding themselves into bony hips. "Fu - Nezumi, _move_."

Don't worry, Sion...we're not limited to how many times we can do this. Hell, if it were up to me, I'd go at it with you all night, crying out your name at the top of my lungs until I could no longer form words, my voice hoarse.  
Don't hate me for choosing such a location where we have to hold back...but you have to admit, this is pretty damn amazing...you...holding onto me like this, those eyes of yours boring into mine...our roles have been completely switched.  
Take me over.  
Devour me.  
Take control over me.  
You can have it all...just-

Nezumi slammed one hand over his mouth, the other breaking the skin of Sion's back. His eyes were wide, very quickly starting to water from the stimulation.  
There wasn't time to make any comments or think about it. Sion looked so desperate...oh God he was bleeding.  
Complying, the actor began to rock his hips, the pace starting off as rough as the last time they'd done this as Nezumi's body started reacting even more to these new feelings overwhelming his senses.  
Feeling a little more confident that he'd be able to hold back his moans, he let his hand fall, gripping Sion's knee for support as he tilted his head down, licking away the blood forming on his bottom lip. 'Don't...don't lose yourself now...' he whispered as he continued to push himself upwards with his supporting hand and letting himself fall back down, gasps for breath escalating. 'Sion...please...tell me what you're doing.'  
Speak to me, oh God, please speak to me in that voice.  
Whisper it in my ear, do _something_!

Again. Easier said than done.  
If Nezumi didn't kill him for making so much damned noise - or was that just the blood roaring in his ears, his own heart thundering away in unison? - then the impending climax surely will.  
Gritting his teeth as wave after wave of hot, rough friction washed over him, Sion blindly sought out Nezumi's mouth when he felt his tongue in close proximity, struggling to get his own working well enough to form words.

"I...I..."  
A sudden thought made him chuckle dryly, breath hitching with every movements the taller male made.  
"I wonder...how everyone else would react if they saw you like this." he muttered against his ear, teeth scraping against the lobe. "F...fucking yourself so damn enthusiastically on some stranger's dick."  
I bet that's what half of the guys fantasize about, isn't it?  
That they can reduce you to a jerking, moaning pile.  
That they can see those sharp, gorgeous grey eyes all clouded over, painted crimson lips parted in an almost obscene gesture.  
But they can't.  
And they won't.  
And even if they do - this expression of near desperation and silent pleading - they will not see what I'm seeing now.  
Fingers curled around the other's length, thumb rubbing against the tip as the albino jerked him off in time with his movements, teeth clamping down on an already darkening mark on his chest as he felt his body spasm - and his emotions going haywire.

That voice...those words...that _voice_.  
The tiniest moan managed to escape the actor's throat. It was almost a sigh considering how soft it was – quite the contrast to the moans the actor could've been making at his moment in time. Hell, if he wasn't holding himself back like this, the whole theatre would probably be able to hear them.  
But that wouldn't be too good now, would it? And besides, Sion seemed to be enjoying seeing Nezumi like this, guard completely down, rocking against him, self control completely abandoned, long grey locks brushing against naked skin as he moved.

I've never let anyone see this, Sion.  
Only you.  
Those monsters out there can only imagine what you're doing to me, how you're making me move, how you're bending me to your will.  
Sion, Sion..._Sion_.

Stained red lips were beginning to silently chant that name over and over again as he felt himself getting ever closer to release. He couldn't speak. He couldn't come back with any reply to that statement. All Nezumi could do was roll his head back, his body arching into the albino's as a weak cry was finally heard and his seed splattered over both of their chests. He flopped forward, having lost all sense of control as he rested his forehead on Sion's shoulder, gasping harshly, trying to suck back if not a little bit of oxygen into his deprived system.  
If Sion would have been anywhere near coherent, he would have perhaps smiled at the fact the for once, he seemed to have beaten Nezumi at his own game, prying those breathless, desperate sounds from him.

However, right now, those noises just made his grip on the other tighten all the more, movements slipping out of co-ordination as his back arched off the back of the sofa and his hips buckled against his companion's, eyes clouded over and thoughts incoherent as pleasure crashed over him.  
Nezumi. Nezumi. Oh, God, Nezumi.  
I think you really just killed me.  
Slowly, the pounding in his chest began to slow down, causing him to loosen his grip slightly and uncurl away from the dark-haired male just enough to take a proper look at him.

Well...Nezumi didn't seem to be faring any differently.  
And they were once again covered in various fluids.

Smiling a little, Sion nudged the other's cheek gently with his nose before kissing the corner of his mouth, raising a hand to stroke along the base of his spine.  
"...Nezumi...?"

It felt so good...the pleasure was almost unbearable.  
Now he could see why Sion had reacted the way he did the last time they did this...ohGod, it felt so good. A lot more intense than when their roles had been switched. And that alien warmth that had filled him up from the inside was simply wonderful. It managed to squeeze a content moan out of the larger male, who just didn't seem too keen on the idea of moving off Sion's lap...no, not quite yet.  
...They really needed to do this more often.

The young actor looked up at his companion, giving a weak smile before chuckling quietly. 'You're terrifying...I've still got so much more to teach you, yet you've managed to pull of that,' he murmured, leaning in to nibble the other's bottom lip playfully before pulling back and glancing down between them, admiring the mess. '...wow...you made me come a lot...I'm impressed.'  
Extremely impressed. You've made playtime so much fun, Sion~  
A small squelching sound was made as Nezumi slowly pulled himself off the other male, quite satisfied with the sensation it left behind. He pushed himself off the sofa before moving to sit on the floor, keeping his legs spread, hopefully enticing the albino into doing what he was about to suggest. 'Clean me up, if you would.'  
You made the mess, you clean it. Of course, I'm sure you won't really have a problem with doing this for me, will you Sion?

It was probably a very good thing Nezumi was done for today. His fans would be no doubt horrified to see him in his state - long hair all messed up, strands stuck to his neck and face, carefully applied make-up smeared on the both of them, expression torn between looking worn out and extremely pleased.

Chuckling, Sion moved his hand to brush a strand behind his ear, enjoying the tender atmosphere - before Nezumi grinned at him and promptly made him flush once more.  
"I...uh...I was just...following your lead..." he responded, hissing softly as is the dark-haired male moved, shivering as the cold air assaulted his senses. He pulled his knees up to his chest, struggling to fight down the blood rising to his cheeks.  
Well, goodbye, previous boost of self-confidence. It was nice knowing you.

As always, Nezumi was quick to compose himself, usual grace returning to his movements as he reclined, eyes and movements beckoning him to finish the job.  
Shifting to slip between the other's legs, Sion dipped his head to playfully nibble on his inner thigh before settling down into the task of cleaning him up, suckling and licking up the traces of their lovemaking, pace slow and unhurried.  
Humming against soft skin, Sion pushed the other's thighs a little further apart subconsciously so he could trace the line of semen with the tip of his tongue, not paying particular attention that he was practically lying across Nezumi's lap by now.

Seeing as the job was done now, Nezumi needn't carry on his feminine façade, reaching up to unclip the weave in his hair, long dark locks falling away.  
Hm...it'd probably need a bit of a brush before going home. If he left them in this state, the strands would just get even tangled and the softness would disappear. Nezumi highly doubted the manager would want to buy yet another bunch of hair extensions. Those things were expensive, especially seeing as their leading lady had such an unusual hair colour.  
The dark haired male was just about to reach up and grab a few makeup wipes for both of them before he realised what Sion was doing, tensing up all of a sudden.  
'W-wait, Sion...' he whispered, unable to put up much resistance to being moved and having his legs spread further apart. His whole lower body was numb and his muscles were useless against the other's firm grip.  
But his cock was certainly interested, twitching away, almost threatening to fill up again. 'T-that's enough, come on. I didn't mean like that.'  
The fact that Nezumi's voice was increasing in volume was extremely dangerous too.  
OhGod don't do this...carry on...oh, hurry _up_.

Wow...Nezumi wasn't lying when he said there was a lot...  
Twisting his tongue, Sion's hands busied themselves with stroking along the other's long legs as he pressed closer, licking and lapping the other clean.  
Until Nezumi's words finally made him pause, lifting his head, grip on him slackening completely.  
"Didn't mean what like that?" he asked, tilting his head, a little alarmed by the sudden change in Nezumi's voice, accompanied by the stiffness of his limbs.  
His expression didn't help matters either.  
Murmuring quiet apologies, Sion pushed himself back to rest his weight on his heels, reaching out to help the dark-haired male into an upright position.  
"Stay here. I'll get your clothes." he offered, pushing himself to his feet and quickly tugging his underwear and his pants back on before opening the little closet containing the young actor's clothes.  
And dresses.  
Damn, these were some pretty dresses...

"Can I help you with anything else?" the albino inquired, remembering to keep his voice down as he set the clothes down on the stool. "Because I just remembered that I got a little excited when I saw your note, and I came here without starting dinner...but I could go ahead, and I'll have something ready by the time you get back."

Oh...right...  
Maybe Nezumi had let himself get a little carried away with what he thought Sion was going to do...no...he wouldn't do anything like that. It was completely out of character.  
That said...so was swearing and those sultry looks he'd give him when they were in the mood...as well as leaping on and almost killing anyone who insulting his precious Nezumi...Either the albino suffered from the most intense moodswings imaginable...or he was just really fucking strange.

Once the other had backed off, the dark haired male gave himself a moment to compose himself, sitting up and taking a deep breath. That was too close...if Sion had carried on there would've probably been a round two...which was really pushing it. This stunt alone was risky...if they took any longer, it'd be way too suspicious.

He slowly got to his feet, taking his clothes and beginning to get dressed, leaning against the wall for support as his legs were still a little weak.  
'That's actually a good idea,' he replied, blinking at the other male before giving him a fond smile. Grabbing the packet of make up wipes, Nezumi motioned for Sion to face him. 'So messy,' he sighed, beginning to clean away the stubborn lipstick stains. 'Can't have you go home like that.' He leant forward, giving the albino a quick peck on the lips once his own make up had been removed, nudging him towards the door. 'I won't be long. There's a couple of things I have to sort out before I go.'

Per usual, Sion was blissfully oblivious to the other's thoughts and presumptions, busying himself with buttoning his shirt up and wiping off any stains they might have left behind on the couch or the floor.  
As intense and as exciting as this was, he did sorely miss their beat-up little bed in this moment in time. He could have really skipped out on the long walk back to the box room.  
Still, no use complaining.  
Sion had waited quietly until the red stains were removed to the best of Nezumi's ability - and the dark-haired male had shed away his painted mask, leaving him unclad as his usual handsome self - before shrugging his coat on, exchanging his quiet goodbyes as he walked towards the door, hands turning the lock -

And being faced with a rather stricken young man.

Reeling back in surprise, the albino stumbled back against his companion, finding himself unable to move as the stranger took the two of them in - eyes lingering on Sion's bitten lip, as well as the various marks they have no doubt left all over each other in the heat of the moment.  
Oh God.  
"I...uh..." the unknown boy stuttered, clearing his throat as he managed to tear his gaze away, seemingly trying to remember what exactly he was going to say, and what he came here for. "Uh...Eve-ta...Eve-san, the manager was just...uh..."

"I'll see you back home!" Sion cut in quickly, smiling as cheerfully as he could as he bowed to the stammering stranger, waving quickly to Nezumi before pushing past him and practically making a run for the exit once he was at the end of the corridor and out of sight.  
...well.  
He was no expert on social situations, but he was certain that upcoming situation could be best described as 'fucking awkward'.

It was a very good job Nezumi didn't pull Sion in for one last kiss before letting him dash back home. That door was opening very quickly, and who should be standing there but...Kyo.  
Why was he not surprised?  
After bidding farewell to the albino, an extremely fake smile plastered on his features, he promptly dragged the small boy into the dressing room by the scruff of his neck, locking the door. 'You were outside far too long, boy,' he whispered, still holding onto Kyo tightly. 'I gather you know how to use your ears properly, so listen carefully. You didn't see or hear anything tonight. That person you just saw only came to congratulate me on my performance. If you so much as breathe a word to /anyone/ about this, I'll tell them all about your little tradition of emptying the change out of the coffee machine. Understood?'

The tone of his voice was most likely enough to make the grown men who fawned over him back off in fear. But Nezumi wasn't taking any chances. If anything, he was quite glad it was Kyo who'd overheard them rather than someone more important.

'Let the manager know I've gone home and I'll talk to him in the morning.'  
And with that, he shooed Kyo back outside the room before carrying on packing up and getting ready to go home.

* * *

Yaaayyy smut for everyone :D Hope you enjoyed this! We enjoyed writing it~ Please feel free to give us feedback. If this does as well as the other fic, there'll be much more to come ^0^

Fabsie & Lene xxx


End file.
